The Tale of Worthless Circus Monster
by Cleisdyne
Summary: Rambut merah jambu melambai-lambai bersama angin. "Kerja bagus, Oliver." Sebuah pelukan. Oliver ikut tersenyum. Translation of Amarisx's Worthless Circus Monster.


_Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media & PowerFX_

—**The Tale of Worthless Circus Monster—**

[original plot by **Amarisx, **translated to Indonesian by **Gowyie**]

* * *

_"__Kerja bagus, Oliver!" ucap wanita berambut merah jambu itu kepada anak laki-laki berambut pirang di hadapannya. Sementara yang dipuji terkikik pelan, rona merah mewarnai kedua pipinya. Oliver menyeringai sembari menatap penonton sirkus yang bersorak gembira. Mereka semua memuji penampilannya. Memuji SUARANYA. Oliver terlihat berbeda, tapi semua perbedaan tersebut mampu tertutupi oleh busana. Sebuah tanduk besar disembunyikan di balik topi pelaut, mata kiri Oliver yang cacat ditutupi oleh perban, sepatu menutupi cakar di kakinya, dan kedua tangan Oliver yang tidak memiliki kuku terlapisi sarung tangan. Tapi wujud buruk rupa itu tergantikan dengan suara yang indah. _

_Oliver sangat bahagia. Si perempuan berambut merah jambu selalu memperlakukan Oliver seperti anaknya sendiri. Dan karena itulah, dia menyayangi perempuan tersebut lebih dari siapapun. Oliver selalu bernyanyi dengan bahagia ketika mengadakan pertunjukan dengannya. Oliver tidak takut untuk bermain dengan singa-singa karena dia tahu mereka ada di bawah kendali sang perempuan. Dan Oliver tahu bahwa ia akan ditolong oleh perempuan berambut merah jambu itu jika hal buruk terjadi._

Tapi malam ini, semuanya berbeda. Oliver sedang tertidur di ruangannya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar tidur si perempuan berambut merah jambu. Ia sendiri yang menawarkan tempat spesial kepada Oliver.

Tapi Oliver langsung terbangun ketika didengarnya suara jeritan tertahan. Dia meloncat dan berlari ke arah pintu, berusaha untuk membukanya. Namun ada sesuatu di depan pintu yang menahan Oliver.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? _Miss!_"

Tak ada jawaban. Ruangan tersebut tetap sunyi senyap.

Oliver khawatir, tapi dia masih mengantuk. Sepertinya lebih baik dia tidur kembali, jadi Oliver meringkuk kembali di bawah selimut dan tertidur pulas dalam sekejap.

Ketika Oliver terbangun pagi berikutnya, semua perban yang menutupi tubuhnya telah hilang. Pakaian yang menutupi kecacatan dan wujud buruk rupanya juga hilang, digantikan dengan baju putih tanpa lengan yang panjangnya hanya melewati pinggul. _Mengapa dia berpakaian seperti ini? Di mana perempuan itu?_

Oliver membelalak saat menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di dalam sebuah sangkar. _Dia sendirian di ruangan yang gelap, terjebak di dalam sangkar. _Bahkan dia bisa mendengar suara-suara reptil lainnya. Oliver bersandar pada salah satu sisi kandang dan memeluk kedua lututnya, menunggu sesuatu terjadi.

Sekitar beberapa jam kemudian, pintu terbuka. Seorang pria melangkah masuk, masing-masing tangannya menggenggam cambuk berukuran panjang dan pendek. "Tampaknya kau sudah bangun, hm?" seringai sadis muncul di wajahnya.

"Di mana perempuan berambut merah jambu itu?" seru Oliver tanpa basa-basi.

Pria itu tertawa, "Kau kira aku akan memberitahukannya? Kepada _monster_ seperti dirimu? Huh, menyedihkan!"

Mengapa orang yang Oliver anggap seperti ibunya sendiri itu harus pergi? Ia selalu bersikap manis terhadapnya. Dia juga memperlakukan perempuan tersebut dengan baik, bukan? Lalu mengapa _ia _harus pergi? Mengapa _dirinya _harus berada di sini? _Oh, tentu saja si perempuan berambut merah jambu pergi. Dirinya memang monster. _

Oliver terus memikirkan hal-hal tersebut.

"Tapi kau tak usah khawatir. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana seharusnya _monster sirkus _diperlakukan!" ujarnya sembari berjalan keluar. Oliver merasa hatinya hancur. Perempuan tersebut tidak mungkin pergi dan digantikan dengan pria kasar yang berbicara dengannya barusan, bukan?

Kemudian selimut melapisi kerangkeng tempat Oliver berdiam diri, dan benda itu digerakkan ke suatu tempat. Dengan segera, selimut ditarik kembali, dan kandang yang lebih besar menantangnya di panggung. Seseorang menyentuh punggungnya dengan sesuatu yang tajam dan berteriak, "Bangun, monster sirkus! Dasar tak berguna!" Oliver langsung bergerak menuju kandang yang lebih besar dengan penuh ketakutan.

Iris _gold citrus _Oliver kembali membelalak ketika dia melihat para pengunjung. Seluruh kursi terisi penuh dan semua orang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ew, lihat matanya!"

"Ya ampun..."

"Ibu, ibu! Mengapa orang itu jelek sekali?"

Seruan dan teriakan itu ditujukan kepada Oliver. Perlahan dia berdiri dan mencari jalan keluar, tapi pintu kandang tersebut tertutup. "Monster sirkus!" seseorang menyahut di keramaian.

Pria misterius tadi berdiri dan meraih mikrofon, "Saudara-saudara! Malam ini kami persembahkan, Sang Monster Sirkus! _Sebuah_ manusia berlabel 'produk gagal.' Tak berharga, tak berguna! Tapi memiliki suara terindah yang pernah kalian dengar!"

Ia mengambil cambuknya yang berukuran panjang. Kemudian ia menggunakan tangga untuk naik ke atas kandang dan melompat ke dalamnya. Pria kasar tersebut menyeringai sembari mengayunkan cambuk. Kedua tangan Oliver berusaha melindungi kepalanya, sementara air matanya mulai mengalir. _Semua ini mimpi buruk. Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi!_

"Bangun, monster sirkus! Menyanyilah! KAU HARUS MENYANYI!" teriaknya.

"Kau bukan _perempuan itu!_ Aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu!" lirih Oliver. Namun cambuk kembali meninggalkan luka di punggungnya, "AKU TAK PEDULI! MENYANYILAH!"

Dengan gemetar, Oliver berlutut dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia mulai menyanyi. Tapi bukan lagu bahagia, melainkan lagu yang mengandung kesedihan dan ketakutan. Selama Oliver bersuara, air mata terus membanjiri pipinya.

Cambuk dihujamkan ke tubuh Oliver untuk ketiga kalinya, "Itu bukan kebahagiaan! Dasar monster tak berguna!"

Oliver berjengit mendengar kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan si pria, namun dia terus bernyanyi.

Pria itu kehilangan kesabarannya dan berseru, "Singa! Keluarkan singanya!" Oliver tersenyum. Anak-anak singa selalu menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain ketika perempuan berambut merah jambu masih ada. Namun senyumnya segera memudar ketika Oliver melihat dua ekor singa besar yang bertubuh kurus melangkah masuk. _Apakah anak-anak singa itu juga dibawa pergi? Apakah singa-singa baru ini tidak terurus dengan baik? _Mereka terlihat seperti belum makan untuk beberapa bulan. Oliver meneruskan nyanyiannya, meski ia harus merangkak ke sudut kandang seiring rasa takut terus menghinggapi dirinya.

Auman menakutkan terdengar, namun Oliver terus bernyanyi.

Pria ambisius dan kasar yang terus menyiksanya itu menyerukan sesuatu yang tak terdengar, namun Oliver terus bernyanyi.

Kedua singa berjalan dengan pandangan kelaparan menuju ke arahnya, namun Oliver terus bernyanyi.

Salah satu singa mendorong tubuhnya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, namun Oliver terus bernyanyi.

Rasa sakit mulai menjalari tubuh Oliver dan semakin banyak air yang menggenangi bola mata keemasannya, namun Oliver tetap bernyanyi.

Dia bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir deras, namun Oliver terus bernyanyi.

Dia menunduk, memperhatikan kedua kakinya sudah raib, namun Oliver terus bernyanyi.

Kegelapan menghalangi penglihatannya, namun Oliver terus bernyanyi.

Cabikan mereka semakin liar, namun Oliver _tetap _bernyanyi.

Oliver terus bernyanyi. Dia akan _tetap_ bernyanyi. Lagu ini diberikan untuk perempuan berambut merah jambu yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya. Menggambarkan keputusasaan yang dia alami tanpanya. Kini, Oliver mampu merasakan gema suaranya sendiri. _Karena dia telah pergi._ Dia pergi selamanya dari _tempat _tersebut. Oliver tak ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi jika dia... ah, tidak. Dia tak mau memikirkannya. Teriakan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya adalah hal terakhir yang Oliver dengar.

Cahaya putih.

_Sebuah senyuman...?_

Senyuman kebahagiaan dari seseorang yang berdiri di padang rumput.

Rambut merah jambu melambai-lambai bersama angin.

"Kerja bagus, Oliver."

Sebuah pelukan. Oliver ikut tersenyum.

_Ia ada di sini, untuknya._

* * *

_"We sing because we can't speak anymore." _

**_― Kristen Chenoweth_**


End file.
